Susan
by Teonchka
Summary: Su-san is bothered about something. Angst/Shounen ai SwedenxFinland I select T as rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Tino haven't seen Su-San this mad in a long time. He kept walking around the room for quiet a while. It was a very cold winter night. They were in the living room next to a fireplace, which was the only source of light in the room right now. The young man was sitting in the chair not far from it, trying to warm himself up.

"Please Su-san.." he thought.

Sweden suddenly stopped and stared at him with his cyan eyes. His stare usually made Tino uncomfortable. But when he stared, it always had a tender look deep inside. In time when the younger nation didn't control himself, it was harder and harder to look away; this time he had to. Sometimes he liked when Su-san stared at him like that, it gave him a feeling that there is somebody who actually cares about him.

"Tino…" Sweden said, waking him from thoughts. "….'f… i leave, would y' come w'th m'?'

Finland suddenly sat still and stared at him. '..Why? I mean.. I would do it, but…'

Suddenly the Swedish man started slowly walking towards him. His heavy steps made the wooden floor creek. If it wasn't Tino, the person on his place would be running away by now. His eyes were locked on him; serious, usual no-expression look. Tino stood up and started backing up. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he couldn't control himself.

To his dismay the wall was right behind, it wasn't much time until he couldn't back away anymore; Su-San stood right in front of him.

Sweden opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly looked towards the door. He stood quiet for couple of seconds, then grabbed Finland's hand:

"Lets go; fast!"

"S-su-san.." he dragged the young man and himself into nearest room which was his bedroom.

"Dress 'p, T'no" he listened at the door of his room "there 're some 'f y'r clothes left in m' closet"

Tino blushed and dressed as fast as he could without a clue on whats going on. But he wouldn't have protested since Sweden's voice was too intense. The young man looked out of the window; the snow fall was really heavy and wind was so strong that it will blow away an average man.

"Su-san" Tino said quietly "you are not thinking we would go out in such a weather, right?"

Sweden didn't listen; he was already dressed up in a blue long cloak without hood and his usual dark blue Swedish army uniform.

The man came closer and put a hand over Tino's mouth. At a same time he heard the front door banging against the wall and voices coming in. He recognized one of the voices was Denmark's.

------

Sweden clenched his teeth. 'This guy wouldn't leave us just like that" he thought. He looked down at Tino and saw his fear of Denmark once again. They didn't have the best memories of him.

"W-why is he here..?' Tino shook. Sweden held the little nation close to himself.

"He still has a grudge on us for leaving him back then….Don't worry. He wouldn't land a finger on y'. I'll protect m' wife." Su-Sans cheeks turned pink and he held the young man even closer.

Nomatter how long he wanted this moment to last, it was time they had to leave. Sweden turned around holding Tino's hand and walked towards nearest window to the backyard.

"Y' should go first" He said opening the window and letting the cold wind and snow get inside the room. "I'll catch up"

"No, Su-san! You are not planning to take him on right? It happened before, he is much stronger then you……..w-we cant afford to lose anymore the way we did."

Sweden stayed still, it didn't seam like anything have gone through to change his mind.

"Su-san….... I will run with you, ill do whatever, just come-"

They heard loud steps and doors slamming around the house. Denmark was getting louder and madder that he couldn't find them yet. But soon enough he will reach this room. Sweden knew it perfectly well and could barely wait until Tino leaves.

It made him incredibly happy with what the small nation was saying, but his safety was more important. He knew Denmark wanted Finland more then Sweden, back. He knew that his rage is most likely will go on Finland then himself.

To distract Tino he leaned down and placed a light peck on his lips, after that he immediately pushed him out of the window on the pile of snow and closed it.

Just as he did, Denmark slammed the door open. It was noticeable that he was so angry that he would kill anything right now.

"Oh its just you here…. Sad sad, where is your bitch Finland?" He said grinning and licking his lips "I missed him too you know"

After a pause he continued: "I told you right.. not to interfere..... It wasn't enough for you last time, hmm? Got your independence and you are free from me?" Denmark laughed and Sweden's expression darkened. "You know Sweden……" he said coming closer and whispered "I wanna taste him once more."

There was no way Sweden could hold himself from the attacking Denmark anymore.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Had this uploaded on one of my DA's but never uploaded it here cause i thought i will change this. But in the end i guess its ok and if i ever continue this, the plot is gonna continue from this part.**

**Sorry its so short ;w;.**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews. I love you all so much ;w;**

Tino opened his eyes slowly it looked like he fainted for a while. He didn't know for how long but he noticed that heavy snowfall begun to cover him. He slowly sat down and heard loud noises from the room above. There was a fight in there. A flash of memories hit Tino as he finally realized what happened.

He jumped on his feet and tried to reach other window but couldn't.  
From loud wind howling he heard sounds of breaking furniture and glasses.

"Su-san-" he tried to scream but his voice broke from the cold as he begun to freeze. He began to cough and looked up the window. He understood that if Denmark will find him Su-san might be angry with him. He began stepping backwards, trying to see whats inside.

"Hurry up Su-San" Tinos pleaded and felt tears begun to stroll down his cheeks.

He suddenly heard a shot. Then another. And another.  
He shuddered, fear taking over him.

The nation stood on tiptoes to look inside. He could barely see whats happening, but what he saw made him hold his breath.

The room looked like a complete mess. Chairs and tables turned around. Sweden was with his back towards the window, in front of him stood Denmark. He was holding a gun in front of him and aiming at Sweden.

Tino let out a cry as he saw Sweden fall on his knees and hold his right side.  
Sweden tried to hold him self from falling by placing his right hand on the floor, panting heavily.

"Su-san! Su-saann!" Tino yelled, tears flew down his cheeks.

Denmark looked up at the window pretty sure he heard something from the outside, and grinned. Obviously how he couldn't realize, this b*tch can never be too far.

"Denmark!" Sweden growled, as the man slowly went towards the window.  
He tried to grab him by the leg, but strength was leaving him.

Denmark opened the window and saw Tino stretching himself toward the window, his face wet from tears and trembling. When he saw Denmark his face changed its expression:  
"You, you, f*cking bastard! Who do you think you are? Just getting in our house like that-" he was cut of as Denmark grabbed the smaller man by the cloak and lifter him up as if he was nothing. He then placed him on his feet inside the room; in fast movement moving his hand from cloak to Tino's neck and pushing him towards the wall.

'I doubt you are in position to talk with me like that Finland" Denmark's brows narrowed his voice cold. As Finlands expression didn't change, he grinned and added 'you are still the same.. how could you fall for a weakling like Sweden?'  
He laughed nodding at Sweden "Look at him. He cant do anything at all."

Sweden panted heavily his blood dripping on the floor. He was lucky enough to get only one bullet and on his far right. He was sure the bullet didn't get any vital parts touched, but he was losing a lot of blood. His eyes began seeing a little blurry through his cracked glasses. The Viking narrowed his brows as he bore with his eyes into Denmark.

To be continued


End file.
